


The Bitter in our Coffee

by midnightflame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where bitter and sweet collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitter in our Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble challenge issues - SasuNeji + angst. Pretty board topic, haha. But fun to try my hand at it again!

_You are an insufferable asshole._

He had never been able to stop himself from smiling every time those words fell from Neji’s lips. That effortless, shameless sort smile that told Neji he knew it and simply didn’t give a damn about it. So, that smile would take root and blossom, only meeting its full potential when his lips met the other man’s and overshadowed those words whole. 

And there was something bitter and sweet in the way Neji would let him do that, like that first brush of cinnamon in the morning coffee he would make (to heighten the flavor, he had said). Accepting then biting back, quite literally seconds later. Only to answer that smile with one of his own, one of the self-satisfied variety. Because maybe he had gotten what he had wanted and there was nothing Sasuke could have done about it. 

It was hard not to love that about him though. Hard not to hate him for it as well. 

Those were the sort of memories that overtook dreams and made him believe for a fleeting second that everything was right. _Just right._ He could stay here forever, lulled by the promise of all that was. Heavy and settled. Sasuke folded an arm over his face.

Fingers curled around silvered metal, the tattered blue of cloth.

“Sasuke. . .get up.”

Silence. 

“You can’t leave Hinata standing there alone. . .Not when you were his. . .”


End file.
